Love and Revenge
by dbzneon
Summary: A Temari x Naruto. Garra and Kankurou are dead, killed by the people of hidden snad. Fleeing the villige Temari meets Naruto but will he be able to talk her out of a horrible revenge plot that could leave hundreds of innocents dead?


Love and Revenge

Temari turned around to get one last look at the home she was leaving behind; it was her last chance to turn around. She cursed herself for even thinking of going back. There is nothing left for me their, even if I wanted to go back, she spoke softly to herself. The memories of what had happened only days before were still fresh in her mind. She felt the tears begin to form in her eyes as the images of both her brothers deaths played for what seemed like the millionth time in her head. She shook her head, she would not cry again, she had done that once and she would not do it again, she had promised herself she wouldn't. She did the only thing she could to get rid of the sadness and that was to turn it into anger. "I will return someday and burn this whole dam village to the ground." The words were spoken softly, and were meant for no one but her. She turned around clutching the papers folded in her right hand, the papers that would grant her freedom from this nightmare. As she walked away from the only home she had ever had, there were only two things on her mind, her brothers' deaths and her revenge.

Flashback- Return home after Garra's defeat by Naruto

They had come at night, hoping their return would go unnoticed until morning. As soon as they arrived at the gates though they new things would not be so easy. The site that met their eyes, managed to instill fear in even Garra's face. Before them was an army of ninja, over 200 chuunin, 100 jounin, and about ten hunter nin, but most frightening was their father the Kazekage standing in front of the army. One of the hunter nin stepped out, "hand over the demon child and we will let you two go." It's meaning was simple, their father had offered there lived if they handed Garra over. She looked down to see Garra staring at her, his eyes emotionless as ever, no fear at all, instead he simply seemed curious as to whether his siblings would turn him in to the ninja army formed in front of them. Temaria glanced a quick glance to Kankurou, who simply gave her a quick nod. She had known before she looked that her brother would never think of sacrificing Garra, sure he was a monster in some ways but neither of the elder siblings were going to hand their younger brother away to be executed willingly. Garra looked up and realized his brother and sister were not going to abandon him, if she didn't know better Temari could have sworn she had seen a small smile on Garra's face as it became apparent she and Kankurou were not going to give him up. It was Garra that spoke first, "What now father, they are obviously not going to give me up to you, so are you going to kill all three of your children then?" It was as much a question as it was a challenge, a challenge for the old Kazekage to order the deaths of not one but all three of his children. The old Kazekage answered quickly. "You should have seen this coming Garra, the only reason we allowed you to live was because we thought you would be useful in battle, now that you have been beaten you no longer are usefully in even that." Temari looked down, she could see the anger, no hatred in her brothers eyes, she also noticed a small amount of sand was beginning to pour out of the gourd on his back. She moved one hand to her back and grabbed hold of her fan, as she prepared for the battle.

The Kazekage took one final step towards the trio, and then stopped. "Kill Garra, and if the other two interfere kill them as well." Before either of the two older siblings could even comprehend the fact that their father had basically ordered their deaths, the army of ninja descended upon them. They would most likely have been killed if it weren't for the fact that Garra immediately responded by sending a wall of sand right threw the first wave of attackers, killing at least 20 ninja with the one blow. Pulling her fan in front of her Temari sent a huge blast of pressurized wind at a large group of chuunin level ninja at her side. The blast killed them instantly. She looked ahead where Garra was heading straight for their father, killing anyone and anything foolish enough to get in his way. Her other brother was having a tough time, as for some odd reason all ten of the hunter nin had decided to deal with him first. She saw him take a hit to the face, but immediately after, his puppet came up behind the attacker and shoved a kunai right down his back. Still she didn't know how long he could last against the hunter nin.

Temari was quickly snapped back to her own reality as a pair of fists slammed into her back. She turned to face about twenty jounin. She leaped into the air and sent wave after wave of air blasts at them with her fan. She only hit a few before she saw one of them start to make a strange looking jutso. Before she knew it, he had disappeared and just as quickly reappeared in the air behind her. He hit her as hard as he could and she plummeted back down to the earth, shattering most if not all of her bones in the landing. She looked up where the jounin gathered around her, one approached her with his kunai out ready to deal the final blow, but another in the group stopped him. "Were only supposed to kill the demon child, not the other two." So father never really planned to kill us she thought. She looked up to see Kankurou still fighting the hunter nin, but now their were only three left. All of a sudden all three of the remaining nin started to perform, the same hand seal. "Sky inferno" all three yelled at once, at the same time three bolts of chakra powered lighting came crashing done on Kankurou. The hunter nin were not as forgiving as the jounin. Kankurou fell to the floor immediately. Temari looked on in shock, as her brother lay on the ground, dead. She now looked to the right where her brother was fighting for his life against impossible odds. She looked at the bodies that lay around him. He had killed over 150 ninja easily but it was obvious even the great Garra was tired. He had entered his demon form long ago but even this wasn't enough to stop an army of ninja all firing their best jutsu's at him. In the end it was their father's very own jutso the "flaming sand dragon" that killed him. Her father was supposed to halve taught her that attack on their return from Konoha, as a victory present. Instead he was using it to kill her little brother. She screamed out to Garra as he fell, reverting back to his normal state as he died. She saw his head turn, to look at her as he fell back to the earth, his mouth outlined two words as he looked at Temari, "thank you."

Temari woke up in a cold sweat; she had dreamed the whole ordeal over again. She hadn't slept in over a week. That final face of Garra haunted her nights and sometimes even her days. In fact there was only one thought that ever seemed to give her peace these days, Naruto. After waking up in a hospital bed in hidden sand, Temari spent her days in recovery planning her escape. With bother her brother's dead she knew she had to get out of this village, the only reason she had stayed at all was because of them. How could she live in a town where half the villagers had played a part in your brother's murder, including your very own father? At first she had considered simply leaving the entire ninja world, but that thought quickly left her head. She knew she wanted to be a ninja, especially if she was going to get her revenge on this town. After realizing she still wanted to be a ninja, the next step was obvious, she need to apply for a transfer to another village. She had told herself, she had picked Konoha because she knew their were strong ninja their and it would be a good place to train for her revenge. She knew that wasn't true of course she could have gone to any of the ninja villages to train, she simply wanted to see him again. "Naruto", she said the name out loud if for no other reason then to hear his name coming from her own lips. From the moment she had seen him she had known he was the one. His hair was perfect, his eyes were perfect, his entire body was perfect. Even the brash way he acted appealed to her, after living with possibly the most boring and quite people ever Kankurou and Garra, she truly appreciated someone with an attitude like Naruto's. She felt a shiver run threw her body; even she was surprised that simply thinking about him would give her that kind of reaction but she paid it no mind. She would have time for Naruto once she got to Konoha. Right now she had more important things on her mind like plotting the deaths of every resident in the hidden village of sand.


End file.
